


Such a lovely place, such a lovely face

by Patatarte



Series: Spicy box [6]
Category: cowchop
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, because that's self indulgent and not the usual wow, love scene and yet no dirty words, my first nsfw in english so...I tried, nsfw still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: A hotel room and two bodies. I mean buddies. No I mean bodies, against each others.





	Such a lovely place, such a lovely face

Brett's mouth is on James' throat, his beard scratching the skin, softly. Since the begining of the night, James is in control of everything, so when the man lets his guard down for a second, Brett takes an initiative. Of course there's hands on his face soon after, forcing him to go where James wants him to go : a little higher, to his mouth. 

The strong man hopes for a proper and sweet kiss, not like the peck they exchanged before. It turns better when his lips are captured in an angry makeout. He enjoys it all the same and even more when James curves his body into a sweet arc, brushing agonizingly slowly against him. The contrast with the kiss is revolting, James isn't a smooth person, he's even too rough at times, but that move is definitly welcome.

The room is way too silent for what they are doing, and yet. James exhales against his lips, breath shaking and almost letting out a moan. Brett would kill to hear James being loud in that moment. There's no reasons for them being so silent, this is an hotel room and even a different country, who would care ? Not even mentioning that this place is like a palace, the walls are so thick Brett could even pound into the man and makes the bed hits the wall without waking up the people next door. It's just frustrating.

Maybe it's just not the good moment yet, but the room feels stuffy. The dark blue and silky blanket seemed like the heavenly perfection when James laid on it at first. So smooth, making it so easy to grab his knees and gets him back to Brett, but now it's more of a nightmare, sticking to them as they just can't let go of each others.

And well, if Brett can't hear James sweet noises, at least he can feel his whole body talking for him. The man's hands are trying to draw blood from his back, digging into it, scratching, and his heels are almost doing the same, legs so tight around his waist that Brett think he'll be bruised in the morning.

God, James is a storm, incarnate.

The kiss ends, or to be more precise, James slides his lips on Brett's beard, sloppy and uncaring. There's a push of his heels, digging in Brett's lower back and a bit painful, making him move with a precise rythm. Brett can't stop smilling despites just doing what James wants him to do. He can't help but to take note of how James reacts to things. Because it's a novelty, something they never expected to do and he wants to remember every detail.

One thing that gets him is that James looks pissed everytime he smiles. The strong man knows it's because James is embarassed about it all, can feel him wanting to scream but keeping his mouth shut, even if that seems harder and harder with each move. 

Brett moves a little, needing his hands on the bed, arms straight as much as he can, looking down at James who's eyes have something murderous in them, feral and gorgeous with his pupils blown. Well, after all he's the man that said with a sarcastic tone earlier : "Yeah, congrats on you for getting in my pants, you asshole" before laying on the bed. And then later he even whispered "I'll kill you for making it feel so good" and then biting his own lips to shut himself down.

They are having a good time, none of them will deny it, but Brett's smile is just too much for James to handle.

"Stop smiling so much, what the fuck" he ends up saying, gritting his teeth to prevent a moan. He quickly looks away from Brett's sudden gaze.

"Sorry," he leans and almost misses James' lips trying to avoid him, "I can't help it," he finaly gets them.

The peck he gives turns into a french kiss and Brett can feel James' grip loosen up a bit around his waist, thrusting a bit harder. James reacts in a second, sealing their mouths to kill any noise that might be coming from them. 

On the other hand, Brett gives up on the silent vow when he FEELS the groan James silenced against him. He feels the shudder of the man and thinks he's going to die right and there, James' legs even tighter around him.

"Should have done it...another way." James talks against and in Brett's mouth, low enough so the other has trouble understanding. 

His frustration only fuels Brett's smile, and he knows James feels it, explaining the scratching in his back getting even more intense. Brett would love being free of his moves, but being able to get the upper hands only on rare occasions is even better somehow, because it's a fight.

And that's so strange because usualy Brett has the upper hand on him, in any other situations. That's the first time James takes it back and uses it fully. Really, the only thing that isn't going well in James' agenda right now is that idiotic smile ! 

He looks so annoyed and yet so blissful.

"Should have trapped your head between my legs." He 's breathless, Brett loves it, "Should have used your mouth until it got too sore to smile" 

Now that's definitly dirty, Brett can't believe his ears but will not complain about it, not when James is bitting his lips in an attempt to stop his smile and failing all the way.

"If that's your solution for my smile..." Brett stops everything, wanting to make a point but being played instead as James rolls under him. "Fuck." 

He needs to close his eyes a second to recollect himself, and he has to be quick because James is laughing, deep, victorious for making him loose his smile. What a brat, but then again, Brett is fighting against him, so it makes them two brats.

"Listen to me..." Brett gives sloppy kisses, moving again. "I'll steal your idea to shut your big mouth before our next mission...Okay, babe ?"

He sounded a bit menacing and that was so sweet to James' ears, almost making him choke by trying really hard not to moan. It's more of a pride contest than anything now, but then James stops scratching the other man's back to capture his head with force, almost scraping his teeth against his cheek and ear.

"Is that an offer ?" That's almost a whimper, or it started like a whisper and mutated into the softest and yet hottest sound Brett ever heard James make.

And perhaps it was on purpose, because that just takes Brett to another world. James doesn't even look too bothered about letting it slips, holding on the strong man like dear life, closing his eyes, his mouth slack against his ear, letting out soft breaths.

Brett would love to stay like this forever, keeping that bubble of that hotel's room for himself. He's tired but that's mostly because of that fight against James' pride more than anything else. 

James' touch is soft for a minute, rubbing his shoulders, getting him back slowly and that's also too unusual for the man but not unwelcome. At least he stopped keeping him trapped like a fly in a carnivorous plant. 

Brett takes a look at his body then, because he had little to no time to do it before, because James controlled it all and wasn't allowing it. He's the one smilling now, giggling even, trying to hide in his hair as Brett can't find his words. James looks so good, hair dishevelled and his face red but happy. Brett realizes he's starring for too long when James shuffles on the bed and has to say what he wants.

"'kay, you can touch me now" It sounds too shy after all of this, but that's because he's not controlling anymore.

He's giving that power to Brett, and the other man is happy to oblige. And really, Brett is a bit confused, feeling like it's another night starting and another person. He cups James' cheek and kisses him, earning the lowest and nicest laugh from the man yet. Oh, he's going to play that game until he gets every sound he can from him.


End file.
